Implantable electrical stimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a variety of diseases and disorders. For example, spinal cord stimulation systems have been used as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes. Sacral nerve stimulation has been used to treat incontinence, as well as a number of other applications under investigation. Peripheral nerve stimulation can be used to treat a variety of disorders in the extremities, face, neck, head, abdomen, pelvis, trunk, and other portions of the body including, but not limited to, pain, incontinence, sexual dysfunction, headache, migraine, tremor, and the like.
Stimulators have been developed to provide therapy for a variety of treatments. A stimulator can include a control module (with a pulse generator), one or more leads, and an array of stimulator electrodes on each lead. The stimulator electrodes are in contact with or near the nerves, muscles, or other tissue to be stimulated. The pulse generator in the control module generates electrical pulses that are delivered by the electrodes to body tissue.